If Only
by HarmonicJay
Summary: Reader/Pokemon Guys. Your choice. In each of these chapters you'll get a chance to see your fav guys' soft side! But what happens when you leave? He'll be heartbroken.
1. Ash x reader

ASH

Ash sighed happily as he fell onto the Pokemon Center bed. Another gym battle won! He chuckled and pumped a fist into the air.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly, happy that Ash was enjoying his victory.

His laughs ceased as his past gym battles came to mind.

"...This was the first gym battle without her…" Ash whispered to his yellow mouse-like pokemon.

"Pika…" Pikachu consoled him gently. Ash laid down and looked up at the smooth white ceiling of his guest room. He closed his eyes gently as his memories began to haunt him as it did every night since that day…

 _(Name) laughed happily. "Ash, you did it! I'm so happy for you!"_

 _Ash smiled and twirled (Name) around. "Yup, I won because my beautiful girlfriend was cheering me on!"_

 _(Name) blushed and looked down, twirling her (h/c) hair around her finger. Ash grinned at her nervousness and bent down slightly to kiss her rosy cheek. Later at dinner they had a celebratory feast as they always did after Ash's gym battles._

 _Brock cleared his throat and questioned the pair,"So, where do you guys want to go next?"_

" _Castelia City!"_

" _Viridian City!" They both exclaimed. Brock looked at the pair. "Uh oh." Brock sighed._

" _I want to go to Castelia City for the Castelia Cones! They're at an outrageous low price right now and I've always wanted to try one ever since I was a little girl!" (Name) said enthusiastically._

" _But I've already won a badge there! Besides, Castelia Cones aren't that great." Ash countered._

 _Brock quickly interrupted. "Well, better agree on somewhere fast, we can only go one place. I'm gonna go to bed. See you guys in the morning."_

 _(Name) nodded. "Castelia City it is."_

 _Ash glared at her. "What? No, we're going to Viridian City! No way I'm going to the same place again!"_

 _(Name) turned sharply to look him in the eye. "Hey, just because we're traveling together doesn't mean we're supposed to go everywhere YOU want to go."_

 _Ash snorted. "Who asked you to come? After all, it was YOU who asked to come along on MY journey."_

 _(Name) gasped. "What?! It's not your journey. It's OUR journey. If it wasn't for me, you would've gotten totally lost by now!"_

" _No way. I don't need your help! I can do things on my own easily!" Ash shot back._

" _Well then, maybe I should leave if you don't need my help!" (Name) yelled._

" _Then leave! You should just travel alone! You're not needed here!" Ash shouted, his pent-up anger finally released in (Name)'s face._

 _Silence took over the small room, and the couple could hear the quiet patter of rain outside. (Name)'s (e/c) orbs glistened with crystal tears, and a lone tear slipped down her fragile cheek.. Ash glared at her, and turned his back._

 _Clear drops flowing freely down (Name)'s face, she whispered, "If that's what you want, then goodbye."_

 _She grabbed her shoulder bag and fled the room, quickly running out of the Pokemon Center. Ash crossed his arms before his senses came back to him and processed what just happened. Finally realizing what he just said, he began to run to the entrance. He cringed as he heard a piercing scream outside._

" _(Name)!" Ash shouted. He ran to the glass doors but was blocked by Officer Jenny._

" _You can't go out there! There's been a terrible accident and you're not allowed on the site!" She said, not letting him through the rain-streaked doors. Ash sobbed as the ambulance came and picked up (Name)'s lifeless and blood-stained body and a nearby car was being towed away._

" _No…" Ash sank to the floor and cried for his beloved's loss._

Ash sank his face into the sheets of his bed, shaking uncontrollably as his sobs shook him. Pikachu glanced at him worriedly as he cried with much force.

 _ **If only I had listened…**_

 _ **If only I had cared…**_

 _ **If only I had realized…**_

 _ **If only...**_

Please review! Tell me a pokemon guy you want posted in the next chapter!


	2. Calem x reader

CALEM

Calem groaned as photographers snapped away pictures of Calem, clamoring for an article, interview, or a juicy tidbit.

"Who's your current love interest? What's your secret to winning battles? At what level did all of your Pokemon start? Do you have a girlfriend or wife? Who is your best friend?" the paparazzi yelled over the sounds of shutters clicking.

Sighing, Calem closed all the blinds and put a pillow over his head, trying to soothe the monster of a headache he was having. He heard footsteps and saw his girlfriend (Name) walk in. Normally, he'd be happy to see her, but the stress of being famous and the added headache made him feel horrible about everything.

"Bon après-midi, mon amour" [1] (Name) said gently.

Usually, her voice sounded like angels and puppies, but right now it sounded like a cat dragging its claws down a chalkboard. Calem cringed and squeezed his soft pillow over his ears even more.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm here for you, mon amour." [1] (Name) murmured.

Calem suddenly felt his head swirl and everything sounded even louder. Calem hissed at (Name) and she backed away.

"Calem, what's wrong?" She said with a hurt look.

Calem shut his eyes tightly, listening to all of the cameras and voices before throwing the pillow off of his face.

"ARREZ! [6] I've had enough of this!" He yelled. (Name) reached out to rub his back soothingly but he slapped her hand away.

"I've had enough of the photos, the interviews, the questions! I'm sick of it!" Calem shouted furiously.

(Name) nodded. "We'll get through this, I-"

Calem cut her off. "Be quiet! Your voice just sounds horrible! I'm sick of it! Just get out!"

(Name) was taken aback. She looked down, and he couldn't see her face. She looked at him with tears running down her soft cheeks, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, I never thought that the most criticism I'd ever get would be from my boyfriend… Heh I guess surprises happen, hm?" (Name) said.

Calem stared at her dumbfoundedly. "I guess this wasn't destiny after all… Well then, goodbye, mon amour." [1] (Name) said, leaving the room with the fading click-clacks of her shoes.

Calem stared at the open door in shock and crumpled at the foot of his bed. Unwanted tears escaped his eyes, and in a few moments he was full-on sobbing. _I'm such an idiot...I let the stress swallow me… I lost my true love…_

 _ **Si seulement je l'avais résisté… [2]  
***_

 _ **Si seulement je eu la force… [3]  
***_

 _ **Si seulement je l'avais arrêté pour reprendre le contrôle… [4]  
***_

 _ **Si seulement… [5]**_

* * *

[1] Good afternoon, my love.

[2] If only I had resisted

[3] If only I had the strength

[4] If only I had stopped to regain control

[5] If only

[6] Enough

Please review! Tell me a pokemon guy you want posted in a new chapter!


	3. Black x reader

BLACK

"I'm home!" Black yelled. This was the first time he had come back to the Kanto Region since he had won his first gym battle. Gary Oak, his best friend in Kanto, rushed and noogied him.

"Black, man, it's been years!" He said, laughing. Black smiled as all of his childhood friends emerged from the kitchen. White, Red, Blue, Silver, Gold, Yellow, and Green. Black laughed and hugged them all one by one, each of them returning the gesture. He scanned the room. It hadn't changed a bit. Except…

"Hey, where's (Name)?" Black questioned. The room was silent, and no one would look Black in the eye.

"Anyone?" Black asked. He turned to Blue. She was known to be the biggest blabbermouth EVER KNOWN.

"Blue?"

"Well, um, you see... " Blue took a deep breath.

"Well,onedaysheleftalettersayingshewasleavingtheregiontosomeplaceshedidn'tsaybecauseyoudidn'tkeepthepromiseyoumadeatthefirstgymbattlethatyou'dcallherandvisiteverymonthsoshewashurtwaitingforsolongthatlastweekwhensheheardyouwerecomingbackbecauseyouwerethenewchampionitbroughtbackbadmemoriesandsheranawayandleftthatletternowshe'smissingandnooneknowswheresheissopleasedon'tgetmadatme."

(Well, one day she left a letter saying she was leaving the region, to someplace she didn't say because you didn't keep the promise you made at the first gym battle, that you'd call her and visit every month, so she was hurt waiting for so long, that last week when she heard you were coming back because you were the new champion, it brought back bad memories and she ran away, and left that letter now, she's missing and no one knows where she is, so please don't get mad at me.)

Black gaped at her, the gears in his head furiously turning to figure out what she had just said. Finally understanding, Black buried his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I forgot that promise. I was so caught up in all of the victories that I forgot my own girlfriend…" Black cried. "Now she's gone forever…"

Red patted his head. "..."

Black cried harder, asking silently for some privacy. Everyone nodded and left, knowing Black needed some time to wallow in his thoughts.

 _ **If only I had remembered…**_

 _ **If only I had visited…**_

 _ **If only I had stopped to listen…**_

 _ **If only…**_

Please review! Tell me a pokemo nguy you want posted in the next chapter!


	4. Silver x reader

SILVER

Silver and his girlfriend (Name) was walking around in Santalune City. Silver groaned as his pretty (and stubborn) girlfriend tried for what seemed like the millionth time (it was actually the third time) to get him to go the park with her.

"Come on, Silver. You need some time to relax and have some fun. You can go to the gym soon." (Name) encouraged.

Silver shook his head, annoyed. " No, again! I want to go to the gym, challenge the leader, and advance! There's no time for dilly-dallying! My entire future rides on this!"

(Name) sighed in exasperation. "You're being so dramatic. And this is not dilly-dallying. It's called relaxation." Silver rubbed his temples in attempt of ridding his headache.

"We don't need relaxation. Gah! You are SO stubborn!" He quipped.

(Name) frowned. "Hey, I was just-"

Silver blew it. "Gah! You are SO selfish! YOU want to go to the park! YOU want to go the cafe! YOU want to rent bike! YOU want to go there, here! You're so annoying! Get outta here!"

(Name) clutched her heart, quickly brushing away her tears. "All those places were for you. The park: relaxation. The cafe: food so you wouldn't starve. The bike shop: An easier way for you to travel." She sighed and turned around, walking away from a stunned Silver.

He was about to protest but heard her murmur,"Guess there never was a way to get past his pride…"

Silver felt something wet on his hand. _What? He couldn't be crying, could he?_ Silver touched the spot under his left eye. Sure enough, clear droplets were dripping down over his hand. His pride broke down, and he cried for the first time if his life. (Or the beginning of his journey, your choice.)

 **If only I had less pride…**

 **If only I had respect…**

 **If only I had self-control…**

 **If only…**

Please review! Tell me a pokemon guy you want posted in the next chapter!


	5. Green x reader

GREEN

 **(Request from Guest)**

Green sighed as he recalled the past events that happened that day. He and his girlfriend (Name) were taking a walk in the park, and they bumped into Gold.

" _I'll go and get us some drinks." Green suggested. The two nodded and began chatting as Green walked to the vending machine, far from hearing range._

 _With (Name) and Gold_

" _It's been forever, (Name)!" Gold said, smiling slightly down at her._

 _She nodded and replied,"So what's up with you?"_

 _Gold shrugged. "Nothing much. Winning battles, totally crushing gym leaders, having incredibly strong Pokemon, I guess the usual."_

 _(Name) chuckled and Gold smiled. He really liked seeing one of his best friends smile. Of course, he did used to have a crush on the (h/c) haired girl, but when Green claimed her, he graciously backed off. (Then cried in his pillow in his room.) Checking his watch, he gasped._

" _Oh, sorry about that, (Name). I totally forgot that I promised Red I'd meet up with him in a few minutes. Dang. Tell Green I'm sorry, okay? Oh, and drink that soda for me!" Green said._

 _(Name) laughed. He gave her a friendly hug and peck on the cheek. (Name) smiled and waved, not noticing that Green saw the entire affair. (It technically wasn't, but in Green's eyes it totally was.) She gasped when she heard a clatter behind her. Green!_

" _Green!" (Name) exclaimed. "...hey, what's wrong?"_

" _What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT MY GIRLFRIEND IS CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" Green yelled, making several people turn to the couple._

 _(Ahem, sorry. Two random people that aren't together whatsoever.)_

 _(Name) was taken aback at the sudden outburst and tears sprung from her eyes. "What are you talking about? That was only-"_

 _SMACK._

 _(Name) gasped. Green...slapped her. Tears began to fall from her (e/c) eyes._

" _THAT WAS A FRIENDLY PECK ON THE CHEEK!" (Name) screamed._

 _Green stepped back. "Friendly-?"_

 _(Name) didn't stop her tears from streaming down her cheeks. A red handprint marked Green's slap._

" _I-I HATE YOU!" She screamed, taking off towards the way Gold had ran to. Green's hands shook before collapsing on the ground in pain, crying his heart out._

 _ **If only I had waited…**_

 _ **If only I had held back…**_

 _ **If only I had taken a deep breath…**_

 _ **If only...**_

Please review! Tell me your request of a Pokemon guy in the review section. Thanks and see you guys next chapter!


End file.
